utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rairu
|official_illustrator = RAHWIA |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = らいる |officialromajiname = Rairu |officialengname = Rairu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 30|month = 06|&year = 1995|ref = Rairu's birthday cover of "HEAVEN" |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = UCxsmDSL3CXXxUWaONPavTDA らいる rairu |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 9661497 |mylistID1 = 34498279 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1451911 |nicommu1info = main |nicommuID2 = co1784691 |nicommu2info = side commu |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ajikko, Yucchan, Kakerine |otheractivity = |country = }} |aJGhrqhX7Pg}} Rairu (らいる) is a fairly new who started in mid-2013 and often describes himself as a singer of ballads. As this implies, his voice is very steady and soft, as well as husky, and is well-known for its emotion-carrying ability. However, he does not restrict himself to ballads, and sings rock and silly songs from time to time. Although he is one of the youngest popular utaite, he comes across as mature and sincere in his Twitter and blog posts, though he sometimes shows his cheeky side in namahousous. He started out in 2011 as and still holds singing namas very often. His first cover, "Aishiteru" drew immediate attention to him, and remains his most popular cover to this day, with more than 67K views and 2K Mylists as of September 2014. Ever since his debut, he has uploaded covers at a fairly steady pace, with an average of 1.5 songs per month. He has a close friendship with the utaite Ajikko and utaite/pianist Kanade. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Release on April 03, 2015) List of Covered Songs (I Love You) (2013.07.12) # "pianissimo" (2013.07.25) # "Kotoba no Uta" (Words' Song) feat. Rairu and Ajikko (2013.09.06) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -Piano ver.- feat. Rairu and Amihitsuji (2013.09.21) # "Ai Kotoba II" (Love Words II) -Piano ver.- (2013.10.17) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence) (2013.11.03) # "I Love You, I Need You" feat. Yucchan (2013.11.08) # "Shoudou x Pandemonics" (Impulse x Pandemonics) feat. Yumecha., Rairu, Takamasa, Ikemai and anne (2013.01.22) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Rairu and Yucchan (2013.12.17) # "Haito Atoliester Nite" (In The Ateliester Ruins) -Arrange ver.- feat. Rairu and Hiiragi Yuka (2013.12.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Remyu, KEISUKE, Panaman, Horo Horo Chou, Rairu, kain and Ajikko (2013.12.28) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (Dawn, Your Song.) (2014.01.01) # "Polaris" (2014.01.22) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2014.02.06) # "Lost Highlight" feat. Ajikko, Kakerine and Rairu (2014.02.16) # "Bokutachi ga Koi wo Suru Riyuu" (The Reason We Fall In Love) (Sakamoto Maaya song) -Piano ver.- (2014.04.01) # "Hoshiai" (2014.05.16) # "Inner Arts" (2014.05.27) # "HEAVEN" (2014.06.30) # "S・K・Y" (2014.07.12) # "Ame" (Rain) (Kiyoshi Ryuujin song) -Arrange ver.- feat. Rairu and Yucchan (2014.07.23) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World Is Falling In Love) (Ao Haru Ride OP) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Rairu and Kakerine (2014.08.15) # "Natsu no Hanken" (Summer Ticket Stub) (2014.09.23) # "Hoshi no Uta" -Piano ver.- (2014.11.10) # "Just be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2014.11.14) # "Starduster" (2014.12.30) }} Discography |track1title = Hoshiai |track1info = (piano arranged ver.) |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = rairu |track2title = Yoru wo Hiraku |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hoshi no Uta |track3info = (piano arranged ver.) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = rairu |track4title = Starduster |track4info = (rairu, kain) |track4lyricist = |track4composer =JimmyThumbP |track4arranger =JimmyThumbP |track5title = Orion no Yume |track5lyricist = |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = buzzG |track6title = Hoshi no Namae |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Moumoku no Uchuuhikoushi |track7info = (piano arranged ver.) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = rairu |track8title = Little Traveler |track8info = (piano arranged ver.) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = JimmyThumbP |track8arranger = rairu |track9title = Sayonara no Kawari ni |track9lyricist = |track9composer = JimmyThumbP |track9arranger =JimmyThumbP |track10title = S・K・Y |track10info = (piano arranged ver.) |track10lyricist = RaibuP |track10composer = RaibuP |track10arranger = rairu |track11title = Tabi no Owari |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Fuzz Song |track12lyricist = |track12composer = acane_madder |track12arranger = acane_madder |track13title = Shiwa |track13info = (piano arranged ver.) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = buzzG |track13arranger =rairu |track14title = Mata Ashita |track14lyricist = |track14composer = FuwariP |track14arranger = FuwariP |track15title = Uchuu |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery |lost highlight ajikko kakerine rairu by ailm.png|From left to right: Ajikko, Kakerine and Rairu as seen in their cover of "Lost Highlight" |らいる Official Site.png|Rairu as seen in his official site |Rairu instagram.png|Rairu in real life, as seen on his instagram |Rairu tmbox.png|Rairu as seen in his tmbox }} Trivia * He used to play baseball in elementary and middle school, but switched to tennis in high school.Rairu's voice message in Ikemen Voice Paradise 7. * He likes singing, reading, and sports.Rairu's Nico Nico Douga community profile. * His name comes from the name of a dog he kept a long time ago. * He is 176 cm tall.Rairu's 2014.10.06 namahousou Q&A session * His blood type is B. * He likes bob haircuts on girls. * His favorite colors are green and orange. * His favorite food is ramen. * He admires the singer Sakamoto Maaya. * He likes to read shoujo manga. External Links * Twitter * Website * Blomaga * TmBox * tumblr. * Instagram * Twitcasting